


Weirdly content

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Working late [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Finale, Sick Fic, Timequake, domestic dousy, dousy, post cannon, very very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: After coming back to earth, Daniel and Daisy start working at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ . The hours are long and their work schedules rarely line up (especially with the way they were both workaholics). Daniel comes home late to find that Daisy has caught a cold.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Working late [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942171
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Weirdly content

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fan fiction on here and I’m really excited. I am really bad at spelling so sorry if there are any errors. I hope you enjoy some lovely domestic dousy.

Daniel opened their front door after working a little late, to find that Daisy wasn’t in her normal spot on the couch in the living room. After discarding his briefcase and jacket at the door, he went upstairs to find her.

He walked into their bedroom to see her laying comfortably on the bed. He noticed that she was in the white tee shirt that he had taken off this morning and a pair of black training pants that were normally reserved for her workouts. She was laying on her side, hugging her tablet, completely asleep.

Daniel walked to his girlfriend’s side, and very gently pulled the tablet from her grasp and looked at it. It was open to a message from Mack. As the text didn’t seem urgent, he plugged in the tablet and sat it on her night stand.

He sweetly brushed her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear and pulled the throw blanket at the end of their bed up to her shoulders.

He left the room to take a shower, assuming that she will be awake by the time he got out. It really wasn’t surprising that he found her like that. She looked absolutely exhausted when she came to find him a couple hours ago while he was still putting together an upcoming mission. She explained that she finished with her code (or something else that he didn’t understand) and was done for the day, so she had come to help him.

He would have like the help (and her company), but she looked like she was struggling to stay awake. He convinced her to go home early.

After Daniel got out of the shower, he was expecting to see Daisy up working on her computer or starting on dinner. When he walked back into the bedroom, she was still laying there. Still very much asleep but she had rolled over to her other side. She was breathing out of her mouth and she occasionally scrunched up her forehead.

Daniel got dressed and went to her side again. He pushed her hair back out off her face, this time he placed his palm to her forehead. She was on fire. As he removed his hand from her head, she let out a snort. It both made Daniel chuckle a little and exposed that her nose was extremely stopped up.

He frowned down at her, coming to the conclusion that she had caught a cold. He lead down to place a very gentle kiss on the side of her head deciding that he would let her sleep a bit longer.

He went down to the kitchen to get some water and medicine for her. He filled up a cup of ice water and collected two small blue pills to leave on her night stand. He then went to make himself some dinner.

He felt weirdly content with this situation. Of course he wasn’t happy that Daisy was sick, but they were barely ever in scenarios where he got to take care of her. Her strength was one of the many things that was so attractive about her; Daniel still enjoyed getting to care for her in her very few moments of weakness.

After two hours, he had cooked, eaten and cleaned up after himself. He headed back up to check on Daisy. She was completely sprawled out over their bed and several piece of stray hair had come from her messy bun and started to stick to her sweaty forehead.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek. “Hey Dais,” he softly said, running a thumb over her cheek. Her eyes snapped open and a breath caught in her throat. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

She let out a weak cough and a sniff, “Not great.”

“I figured. You’re burning up, and you have been sleeping for at least four hours.”

She started coughing again, and Daniel pulled her up by her hands so that she was sitting up straight. He handed her the glass of water that he had gathered for her hours ago.

“How late did you work?” she still seemed a little disoriented by the darkness she could see from the window.

“I came home about an hour after you,” he said as he placed the pills in her hand one at a time. She nodded as she took them. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face and took the glass of water back. “Are you hungry?”

“Mhm,” she said nodding and stretching.

“I can start the shower for you and make you some dinner while you’re in there,” he returned his hand back to her face, this time she nuzzled into his palm. “That sound good?” his voice became softer when he felt the heat coming from her.

“Yeah,” she reached for the tissues next to her. He saw her eyes widen when she noticed her tablet plugged up beside her. “You plugged it in for me? God you’re the best.” She beamed at him as she brought the tissues to her face.

“I do my best,” he shrugged, “I’ll go start the shower up.” He got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He stepped into the glass shower and turned it on (a little hotter than he would like but she likes at that temperature for some reason) and set out two white towels for her. She walked into the room as he was placing the towels on the vanity.

“Ugh, what did I do to deserve you?” she asked as she took her hair down and rubbed her temples.

“You didn’t have to do anything,” he grinned at her before leaving the room that was quickly filling up with steam.

After Daisy fished her shower and got dressed, she went downstairs to find Daniel set up on the couch looking at the tv. He turned around to her and pointed at the dining table. She rushed over to the bowl of soup and grilled cheese sat out on a cutting board. She debated sitting down at the table before she picked the board up and walked over to the couch. She ate her food and watched the tv with his welcome presents next to her.

Maybe it was the time on Zephyr 3 or the fact that their relationship started with several near death experiences in a row, but they missed each other every moment that they weren’t together. So, the fact that at least one of them worked late everyday was a hard to adjust to.

After she finished, she pushed the cutting board onto the coffee table and scooted closer to Daniel. “Feeling better?” he asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“That’s gone down,” he said, placing a gentle palm on her forehead to check her fever.

She nuzzled closer into him and he kissed the top of her head. “What are you looking at?” she questioned curiously, looking down at the tablet that he had pulled out a few minutes ago.

“Just checking my inbox, making sure I’m not forgetting anything.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed lowly.

“What?” Daniel could tell she had more to say.

“You work too hard,” she said as she moved closer to him.

He put an arm around her. “Says the person who worked so much that her body made her sick just to get her to stop,” he said with a chuckle.

“Ya know, you have a point there,” she took the tablet out of his hands and set it beside her. She then moved herself to sit sideways in his lap. “Maybe we both work too hard.”

He put his arm over her legs and pulled her closer to his chest. “What do you think we should do about that, agent Johnson?”

“Well, agent Sousa, there are these really cool things call vacations. Normal people take them once or twice a year,” she said sarcastically.

“Really? And if we were to take one of these vacations you speak of, where would we go?” he asked playing along with the sarcasm.

“I don’t know, anywhere. A mountain, a beach, just some random hotel where they bring you food and make your bed for you,” she suddenly wasn’t kidding.

“Hmm, I think I could be on board for something like that, as soon as we can,” he nodded at her, “hopefully sooner than later.”

“Definitely sooner than later,” she grinned and moved one of her hands up to his cheek.

Daniel smiled and ran his hands over her still damp hair. He then looked at his watch. “I know you kind of just woke up but I’m getting sleepy,” he paused feeling her forehead again, “and you need to rest more.” Daisy nodded and let Daniel lead her up to bed.

She slept surprisingly well for someone that napped for 4 hours in the middle of the day. Probably the cold’s fault. She stirred awake around 7:00am to Daniel talking. For a moment she thought he was speaking to her because she though she heard her name. But when she looked up at him, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before mouthing “go back to sleep.”

She did indeed go back to sleep. With Daniel sleeping next to her. Something she only found weird when she woke up two hours later.

She stretched and Daniel looked down at her. “Good morning, beautiful,” he said groggily.

“Good morning. What are we still doing in bed?” she was trying to be cheeky but the pounding in her head made that rather hard.

“I called us in sick from work.”

“Both of us?” she said moving to her favorite spot next to his chest and under his arm.

“Well, you need someone to take care of you, don’t you?” he paused ignoring the raised eyebrows he was getting from her, “and I really enjoyed that vacation idea. I would very much like to continue that conversation today.”

She started playing with his hand, smiling at him and his actions. She was weirdly... content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read! Let me know what you think! I’m hoping to start posting here now! I’m on Twitter @Daisy_Doooooo if you want to read me rant about AoS.


End file.
